sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters, Inc. Mike
Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! is a dark ride attraction at Disney California Adventure at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. It is based on the 2001 Disney·Pixar film Monsters, Inc. It opened on January 22, 2006 with a grand Sulley-Blue-Fur Carpet Premiere. The attraction replaced the short-lived Superstar Limo dark ride, and utilizes the same track layout. The CDA agents in the ride are all re-dressed and repositioned celebrity figures from Superstar Limo. In addition, Superstar Limo's ride vehicles were reused for the attraction, repainted and re-dressed as Monstropolis taxi cabs. Ride The queue area, where guests (park visitors) wait to board the attraction, is themed to a bus station named the Monstropolis Transit Authority, featuring posters and videos of commercials of tourist spots in the fictional city of Monstropolis where the film is set. Guests board taxis on a journey through the streets of Monstropolis. A small television monitor in each of the three rows of the ride vehicle plays a clip of a tourism video that is interrupted with urgent news that a female human child named Boo has been seen in the city. The news is the subject of consternation as contact with humans is considered deadly to the monsters of the city. The taxis exit a tunnel through a detour from the welcoming gate and go down the dark streets of the city, passing characters Mike and Celia in Mike's new car as Mike wishes her a happy birthday. Riders proceed to see Randall, who looks around angrily. Following are news reporters interviewing monsters frightened by alleged encounters with the human, Boo. Sulley pops up from an alley holding Boo, looking to see if the coast is clear. The taxis drive into the sushi restaurant Harryhausen's, where frantic monsters run around as Celia shouts angrily at Mike, as he and Sulley sneak through the back door of Monsters, Inc. with Boo. The taxis encounter the CDA (Child Detection Agency) searching for Boo as they enter the Monsters, Inc. factory. The taxis then drive past Needleman and Smitty in the lobby and into the men's locker room where Mike appears worried, saying that he has Boo's door set up on the scare floor while Sulley waits for Boo to use the restroom. Randall appears then disappears in a nearby corner. In a giant room where closet doors are hanging in storage, the riders again see Randall, who threatens to destroy Boo's door, preventing her to return home, but Mike and Sulley find it again. Riders pass by various closet doors as they open, revealing various monsters from Monsters, Inc. such as the Abominable Snowman, George, or Thaddeus. Boo can then be seen hitting Randall with a bat, changing his colors as the taxis are passed by hundreds of flying doors. Mike and Sulley say goodbye to Boo as the taxis exit the door vault. CDA agents cleanse exiting riders as a cameraman films them. An audio-animatronics figure of Roz talks to the passing riders, often singling out riders by the row they are in as the vehicles approach the unload area. Related attractions In Tokyo Disneyland, there is an attraction called Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek which features an interactive "flashlight" system, allowing guests to search for hidden monsters in the dark. The attraction is held in the Star Tours area of Tomorrowland. The attraction uses the same ride system as the Toy Story Midway Mania! attractions at Disney California Adventure, Disney's Hollywood Studios and Tokyo DisneySea. References External links * Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2006 Category:Dark rides Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Pixar in amusement parks Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Hollywood Land Category:Audio-Animatronic attractions Category:Amusement rides manufactured by Ride & Show Engineering, Inc. Category:2006 establishments in California